


Good Vibrations

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Established Relationship, F/M, Harry Wells is a Human Vibrator, Metahumans, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Speedster Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: After an escaped meta accidentally gives Harry incredible speed, you are both sure to put these newly acquired powers to the test. In the best way possible.





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

 

If it wasn't such a serious situation, onlookers might laugh at this total wild goose chase taking place at S.T.A.R. Labs. Team Flash's latest captured meta had just broken free from his binds and managed to escape Barry’s grasp in the process. The meta tears it up around the labyrinth-like halls of the building at super speed.

Barry's super speed.

The scarlet speedster is left powerless from the ability-stealing meta, yet still tries to run at a normal human pace after the criminal. Barry's hollers echo down the halls.

“He's getting away! Someone grab him!”

You are frantic, not exactly sure an ability-free technician can be of much help. But you notice Cisco and Harry having a quick exchange of words in their own secret language. Cisco grabs his Vibe gloves and specs while Harry brings his pulse rifle to life. They have a plan.

“On three,” Cisco says. “Ready?”

“Do it,” Harry tells him.

“One, two,  _three._ ” Cisco opens a breach and Harry runs and jumps into it.

“Where'd you Vibe him?” you ask.

“East wing of the Labs. He should have come out right as this guy was rounding the corner.” Sure enough, when you and the rest of the team (and an out of breath Barry) reach the meta, he's unconscious on the ground. Harry stands over him with his pulse rifle resting on his shoulder facing up.

“Nice shot, Harry,” Cisco congratulates him.

“Impressive timing, Ramon.” Harry props his weapon up against the wall and lifts the meta up and carries him back to the pipeline where he belongs.

“Great work, guys,” Barry says, sounding a little drained. “Couldn't have done it without you.  _Really._ ”

A little later following the giant mishap, you peek your head into Harry's room located on the other side of the Labs.

“Hey,” you say, making your presence known.

“Hi.” Harry stops what he's doing and focuses his full attention on you (one of the many things you love about him).

“You were very brave today.”

“It was nothing,” he says humbly.

“I think that's what heroes say after they heroically save the day,” you say, smiling up at him like a smitten schoolgirl. Harry laughs and as he pulls you into him, he gives off an electric shock.

“Ooh!” you yelp.  _Damn his black long sleeve shirts,_  you think. Sure, they outline his arms like a fucking masterpiece, but if they were going to start inducing shocks every time you touched, they'll just have to go. Harry apologizes and envelops his arms around you, needing to feel you against him. You love it when Harry gets like this. For a man who hides his public displays of affection around the team, he makes up for it when you're alone. You rub your thumb against his cheek and he leans into your touch.

“ _Ow_!” He shocked you again. “What's going on with you?”

“I- I don't know,” Harry says, confused as you are.

“Okay, here's the plan. I'll meet you here after I take care of the metas. When I get back, your electric shirt better be off your body.” You give him a quick peck before leaving.

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

After you tend to feeding the metas for the night, you return to find Harry still in his room, but now clad in his black undershirt, pacing the cement floor. When he spots you, he says, “Hey, come here for a second.”

“What is it?”

“Just come here. I want to try something.” You wonder what this could be about and approach him with a questioning raised eyebrow.

“Is this science related?”

“Potentially.” Next thing you know, Harry takes your face in his hands and kisses you.

Actually, he kisses you like you've  _never_  been kissed before.  _Holy shit._ His kiss is like a vibrating massage and whatever he's doing with his tongue is out of this world. Harry's lips leave yours and you're left breathless, with a funny lingering sensation on your own.

“Whoa. What  _was_ that?”

“I think when I came in contact with the meta after I shot him, he transferred Barry's powers to me, as Barry was the last person to handle him.” You didn't know the meta could do  _that_. You thought he could only steal powers for his own.

“Incredible. Do it again.” He obeys and the feeling is back, except stronger somehow. It drives you wild, causing your body to shudder in the best way.

_I wonder what else he can do_ _with these lovely powers._

“Hey, Hare, if Barry's powers transferred over to you, does that make you a speedster?”

“Apparently so.”

“For how long do you think?”

“It's hard to say. It could be a few hours to a few days? Permanent is highly unlikely.”

“Shall we see what other neat tricks you can do?”

“Already ahead of you.” Harry seems to be picking up what you're laying down because, with a gust of wind and yellow lighting trails, he already has you on your back on his bed, with your and his outer layers already shed. This is all so wonderfully strange and new.

Harry showers your body with kisses, giving certain places more special care than others. You hum happily and can feel his smile grow bigger each time his mouth graces your skin. But as much as you are loving this, your desire to have him buried inside you  _now_  is overwhelming. All you need to say is “ _Harry,_ ” in the tone that tells him exactly what you need.

He wastes no time.

You feel your very core quiver with overpowering need each time his pulsing length burrows into you. The sensation is almost too much to handle and yet you find yourself begging for more. Of course your Harry obliges, snapping his hips up to meet yours at a speed not known to the average man. The funny thing? You have a feeling he's holding back some. The noises that leave you are positively  _impure_  and you think Harry may be worried he's hurting you.

“Are you, are you okay? S-should I stop?”

“ _God, no_!” you insist. “Please keep going Harry,  _pleasekeepgoing!_ ”

In a series of perfectly hard and extra-speedy thrusts, Harry makes his final play by adding a vibrating hand to your most sensitive spot...

You've never seen so many stars behind your eyes in your entire life.

You're not exactly sure how much time has passed, or how long you were temporarily out of it because Harry's magnificent arms have snaked up and around your body to hold you close to his own as you come down from your high. You can't form words, so you hold your head as if to show your mind has been blown. Harry looks pretty smug with himself.

“Is it horrible of me to be glad the meta broke free today?”

“Yes...” You give Harry a little slap on the arm. “But then we can be horrible together.”

“I wonder if Barry uses his powers this way,” you wonder aloud.

“Can we maybe not mention Allen-”

“Or Wally, or-”

“Don't you _dare_ finish that thought,” he warns. You cannot suppress your giggles from looking at his face right now. “Oh, I'll give you something to laugh about.” Harry wiggles his fingers in your direction and you try to fight him off.

“No, no, I'm sorry, I’m sorry,  _no_ ahahahaha!” He tickles you and laughs at your expense as you squirm with delightful squees.

 

  

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, waking up in Harry's bed, you both discover the unfortunate: his speed is gone. So it would seem the development from the transferring process to the effects wearing off would add up to about twelve hours. _Well, it was fun while it lasted._

“I'll have to write that down in the database later,” Harry says as he stretches beside you. You turn to face him in bed.

“You won't be too detailed in your report will you?”

“No. Won't want to scar the rest of the team. Then again...”

Swinging your legs over the bed to stand up, you make it approximately two steps before collapsing to the ground. A string of volatile curses brings Harry to sit up and stare at you on the floor.

"Fuck, that hurts!"

“What happened?” You get up, but another couple steps and you're reacquainted with the cold cement.

“Goddammit, Harry. I can't walk thanks to you!”

He throws the covers off of himself and comes to help you up again. You expect him to say something comforting but really should know better by now.

“That'll be embarrassing to explain to everyone. Have fun with that, Bambi.”

_Today is going to suck._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Maybe EoWells’ old chair is kicking around for the Reader to use? HA! :P
> 
> Requested by Tumblr user @kittylayman11: Can you do a smut with dr. Wells from E2 where There was a mix up and somehow (You can choose how) he got speed and choose to have sex with his girlfriend aka the reader with him going really fast and the reader can't walk the day after


End file.
